


Be a Friend of Mine

by Gaynin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Some compositions are easier to write than others





	Be a Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Valentine by Jesse Ware and Sampha

Johan was barely surprised, the first night he found Magnus Burnsides at the Voidfish’s tank. He found himself more surprised at how little clothing the man was wearing. Just a pair of boxer briefs and a simple tank top. 

Johan himself was in the sweats he found himself more frequently donning. Sleeping through most of the daylight hours only to be productive at night, though those were very different on the fake moonbase anyway as apposed to the earth, he told himself.

Johan approached Magnus who was sitting on the lip of the tank’s base, admiring the Voidfish as they swayed gracefully, a little more playfully than they usually would and Johan thought maybe Fishy was putting on a show for their pal.

“Hey” he spoke getting Magnus’ attention “Come to see your dude?”

Magnus smiled slightly but didn’t respond, his eyes looking a little lost, a little searching.

“I was thinking,” he said instead “about what you said. About this part of the job, the being forgotten part…”

Johan got nervous at the subject but thought it was probably polite to at least listen when a man was having a moment.

“I’m just thinking about all the people I’ve ever met or helped or saved and like… what would happen to them if they forgot about me…”

Johan had to roll his eyes a little, he couldn’t quite relate to being a hero to anyone. But he tried not to judge Magnus too harshly on his sense of self-importance alone. He knew what it was like to be the only one to appreciate your effort.

“I mean like” Magnus continued “I remember everyone who’s ever helped me and they’ve all changed me, for the better I think… What would happen if I forgot them? Would I think no one was ever there for me when I needed them? Would that change who I am inside?”

It was clear to Johan that Magnus was unused to existentialism. The twinge of fear in his voice gave him away. Even though Johan himself was more accustomed to staring into the void, it was a little too late at night to think directly about mortality and mankind so Johan decided to focus on the man in pawprint boxers instead. 

Magnus was so strange to him. He never met a grown man like him, a dude who liked to make stupid jokes and take nothing seriously and yet went on stressful, incredibly important missions one after another. THE big important missions the Bureau was designed for. It was no secret how often these boys came close to death, as much as they thought their various bare wins and getting their asses straight up handed to them was unknown.  
Unfortunately, it looked like Magnus came to talk things through because he asked “I mean how do you deal with it, Johan?”

Johan almost admitted _’not very well.’_

~~~

It had been several weeks since Magnus visited the Voidfish and Johan couldn't say the absence bothered him. But he did wonder. 

Mostly he was preoccupied with a composition he was working on but couldn't seem to complete. He didn't like to feed the Voidfish unfinished music. 

He managed to produce a few other pieces but still couldn't resolve the one that was giving him struggle. It was certainly different from his usual compositions, starting out with plucking strings before his bow joined to swell on each chord like a healthy pulse. It sounded deep yet lighter heatered than his regular work. Maybe a bit romantic? Johan blushed at that realization. He didn't usually write songs for lovers. 

Then Magnus reappeared under the purple glow of the tank in his pajamas, seated at the edge of the tank’s base. As Johan approached he noticed he was holding a familiar parchment in his oversized hands. Magnus finally perceived his presence and looked up with a gentle start. Johan stood silent, his fiddle and bow in his hands in front of him almost protectively. He wanted to grab his unfinished music from Magnus but couldn't bring himself to. 

Magnus looked from Johan to the page and back, seeming caught. “Sorry I-” he spoke trying to hand Johan back his sheet, but Johan made no move to take it “I read music a little and I saw this it’s-… it looks good.” Magnus said meekly. Johan huffed gently, not wanting to be so flattered by such a small compliment. 

“It’s not finished.” he said. 

Magnus nodded and a moment of silence passed between them. 

“Would you play what you have for me?” Magnus asked. 

Johan blushed at the request, unsure why it flustered him so much and said “You're not gonna make fun of me are you?”

Magnus looked pretty surprised by that and said “No no! I'm sorry if…” and then he chuckled thoughtfully and made to try handing Johan his music again, he grinned but his eyes looked like that of a scolded child’s “I guess I don't really deserve a performance huh.”

Johan felt his heart thump at that, he swallowed the lump in his throat before taking a couple steps back and perching his instrument at his chin, readying his fingers. 

He started to play, closing his eyes, feeling the vibrations of the hollow wood against his cheek. 

The strings started to swell against the hair if his bow and he began blushing which was... strange. The last time he was shy about his music was as a very small boy when he was just learning the basics of composition. 

He was close to the end of what he'd written when he opened his eyes and looked to Magnus. His gaze was fixated. He'd caught Magnus looking at what could have been mistaken for the instrument but was more obviously Johan’s own neck. 

Johan burned brighter and his bow was still moving against the strings as Magnus’ eyes locked with his. He continued to play, beyond what he had written, the melody growing stronger and stronger and his feet began carrying him towards where Magnus sat. 

Standing directly over the man was quite a different angle with which to view the large tank of a fighter, he looked so much softer yet it spoke truer to his nature. 

Johan might have mirrored Magnus’ smoldering gaze, he couldn't quite tell. But he could for certain feel the warm hands that settled on his hips, making him take a breath as if he were about to plunge into water. 

Johan let his hips move closer to Magnus and relished the encompassing caress riding up his body as he finished his song. The last note ringing out in echo for moments after the bow left the strings. Their eyes locked with one another. 

Johan’s knees met the lip of the tank on either side of Magnus’ thighs as he climbed into his lap, Magnus’ hands supporting his back and helping him slide on. 

Johan’s brows furrowed as he fretted over what to do with his instrument. As if reading his mind Magnus carefully took it from his hands and placed the bow and fiddle on the tank’s lip far out of their way. The sense of reverence made Johan’s chest tighten. 

Then Magnus’ hands returned to his back and Johan leaned down to finally kiss him, arms wrapping around his neck. 

His facial hair tickled and his lips were surprisingly soft. His biceps at Johan’s sides were both frightening in how massive they were and reassuring in their dedication to protect. When Magnus’ tongue met his it was gentle, playful, and sweet. 

Everything was so ridiculously tender, the realization of who Johan was kissing crashed against him in waves. 

Magnus Burnsides, golden boy extraordinaire, with an affinity for puns and a love of puppies, the type of grown man to tickle another grown man upon meeting him. 

The thought made Johan break away to hide his smile, but the mirth in his usually sad eyes was more than enough for Magnus to notice.

“What?” Magnus asked, bashfulness playing on his own face. 

Johan shook his head, the heel of his hand at his mouth. Magnus looked quizzical and as if by way of explanation Johan reached down to dig his fingertips into Magnus’ ribs. 

Magnus immediately began spasming and laughing against the wall of the tank, head hitting the glass with a thunk. He grabbed at Johan’s shoulders and pushed as he wriggled underneath him. 

Johan showed mercy, his own cheeks warm at the sight. 

Both Men's attentions were then drawn to the tank as it emittenated a pink hue. The Voidfish was rosy and had all their tentacles pressed against themself. They peeked through two tentacles and upon seeing the boys staring back at them they covered back up. Johan and Magnus both chuckled. 

Magnus returned his attention toward a, now uninhibited, smiling Johan and laid a kiss right beneath his jaw. 

Johan smile softened and he asked “Do you know how to formally compose music?”

Magnus shook his head, his fingers brushing Johan’s hair back behind an ear. 

Johan couldn’t help but leaning down to kiss him again before climbing off his lap to sit next to him and his fiddle “I'll show you the basics.” he said handing Magnus the sheet. 

Magnus looked happy and content as they spent the rest of the evening going slowly through notes and staffs as the Voidfish swayed gently back and forth, bathing them in warm fuchsia.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always appreciated c:


End file.
